Question: Brandon has 16 watermelons for every 24 eggplants. Write the ratio of watermelons to eggplants as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $16:24$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $16 \text{ to } 24$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{16}{24}=\dfrac{2}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{2}{3}$ is the ratio of watermelons to eggplants written as a simplified fraction.